Curiosity Killed The Cat
by SokkaxToph
Summary: RATED T-Jemima is a mysterious new girl from England, but what happens when one of the Cullen boys catches her eye, and more importantly, when she catches his...
1. Boyfriends, Donnie Darko and Golden Eyes

*Jemima *

If you're reading this in hope of a fairy tale, then stop. Just stop. Now. Okay, I know you won't stop, look at the title. Sound familiar? Anyway, like I said, this is not a happy tale. It's filled with monsters, heartbreak, longing and desire. Interested? I know you are. Yeah, so now with the formalities, my name's Jemima Cooper, and I'm seventeen years old. I moved here to Forks after my mum left my dad. I was born in Cheshire, England, U.K, Earth, whatever. Like it really matters. I don't like to talk about my past, to anyone. Even my mum. We moved to Forks because, in our opinion, it's like England. You know, raining, constantly. About three days of sun a year. Very familiar. ANYWAY, before you get too bored, I'll get on with it. This, my friends, is my story.

"Jemima, get your bum down here!" Oh joy, first day of school. "I'm coming!" I pulled myself out of bed, and over to the mirror. Wincing, I moved away and opened my wardrobe. I glanced at my clothes, not sure what to wear.

Finally, I decided on a short sleeved floral shirt and a pair boyfriend jeans. "Hmm, boyfriend," I mused, pulling them on and adjusting my shirt. The sad truth was that I'd never had a boyfriend. Never been asked out, never asked anybody out. I knew I had more important things to worry about, but it still bothered me. Most of my old 'friends' had had plenty of boyfriends. I groaned at my reflection as I walked past. I'd tried to make an effort last night to look good, fishing out mum's hair straighteners and straightening my hair. I didn't like how my hair looked straight. I was used to curls and waves, but now it looked kind of lifeless. Yes, it was soft, yes it was shiny, but it lacked any bounce that it usually had. Grumbling to myself, I made up my face, and headed downstairs.

Forks High School wasn't far from where I lived, so I decided to walk. It was refreshing, walking between the trees. The cool mist soothed my tired eyes, and woke them up a little more. It was pretty quiet here, with the odd car passing by. I'll always remember the moment when _that_ car came up behind me. The sleek, black, expensive model - of which I had absolutely no idea of the name - glided past, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. Well, more his eyes, than him. Golden eyes fixed on me.

Something I was going to get used to.

The car passed too quickly for me to really see him, and I couldn't help thinking that it sped up because of me. It had seemed to pass by painfully slow.

After around five more minutes of walking, I reached the school. It was, well, small. Really small actually. I thought I saw the black car in the car park, but before I could take a good look, somebody blocked my view.

"Hey there! Your the new kid right? Jemima Cooper. My name's Mike Newton."

"Oh, um, hi."

The blonde boy grinned like a little kid on Christmas. How could someone be so happy in the morning?

"I've got your timetable here. I'll show you around if you like?" I really didn't want to spend another minute with this cheerful boy, but I had no idea where to go, "Sure, thanks."

He beamed at me, and I smiled back as best as I could. Mike led me into the school building, and along the corridors, droning on about something completely boring and probably very important.

I was too busy making sure that I memorized everything; I didn't want to risk another tour with blondie. "Okay, you have Chemistry now with Mr Peters. I'll pick you up afterwards. Bye!"

I just nodded; too busy readying myself for the awkward introductions that were sure to come.

As the teacher, Mr Peters, greeted me solemnly, I couldn't help thinking of the Donnie Darko song, Mad World.

"Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson? Look right through me, look right through me..." I sung under my breath. Sighing, Mr Peters turned to the settling class, "Class, this is Jemima Cooper. She's a new student here all the way from England." I heard a combined intake of breath, and few "Whoa!"'s.

Wow, I guess they weren't used to strangers.

I nodded at the class uncomfortably. Mr Peters patted my shoulder, and pointed to a desk at the back of the class, "You can sit at the back, next to Charlotte Scorsese." I moved quickly to the between the desks, meeting no ones eye, only smiling awkwardly at the girl named Charlotte.

The class started quickly, with Mr Peters writing something on the board. I chewed my pen, not really paying attention. I know, first day of school, not really very encouraging for my academic life.

It was only when I felt eyes on me that I finally paid attention to my surroundings. I glanced around, until I met the starer's eyes.

His golden eyes.

A boy...no, 'boy' isn't a word I'd use for him. An _angel_ sitting in a couple of metres away from me was staring at me from over his shoulder. I had no doubt that this was the golden eyed person I'd seen this morning. I gulped uncomfortably, and looked down at a very interesting line in my notebook. His eyes seemed to burn into me, and made my skin crawl. Carefully, I glanced up at him, taking in his looks; he reminded me of a lion.

Slender, graceful, but lean and muscular. I couldn't judge his height whilst he was sitting, but I guessed he was taller than me. I was tall, always had been. Sometimes I think that's why I have trouble finding a boyfriend. I'm just too damn tall.

Apart from his eyes, the most noticeable thing about him was his hair. Wow. It was kind of messy, and curly, and a gorgeous honey-blonde. His face was like that of a statue; defined cheekbones, straight nose...Need I continue? He was beautiful. And he was looking at me. I felt my face turn hot and I looked back down at my notebook. Thankfully, the school bell sounded, and we were free to go. I shoved my stuff hastily into my bag, and practically ran out of the classroom. I'd completely forgotten about Mike, that is until he caught up with me. "Hey! Um, you have History next with Mr Garner. His room is in the other direction." I closed my eyes in annoyance, and span around.

And ran into a brick wall.

Nice, Jemima.

Wait, there wasn't a wall there a minute ago...

I looked up, and straight into those golden eyes.


	2. Jasper

*Jemima*

I stuttered an apology and pulled myself away from him. His expression was pained. Immediately, I felt even more like a total idiot,

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I rushed.

The angelic creature before me gritted his teeth; his eyes were dark. I stepped back quickly,

"I...I really am sorry."

He looked like he was concentrating really hard on something, and I started to feel creeped out.

"I'd better...um...go. History class...Mr Garner," I stumbled.

I darted past him and down the corridor. At first I thought he was following me, and then I realized it was Mike.

I turned to him, "What's his problem?"

"Jasper? Oh, he's a little...well, weird. Just ignore him, and his family. The Cullen's aren't anything you should concern yourself with."

Immediately, I was annoyed. I hated people telling me what I should and shouldn't do. Before I told Mike to back off a little, I registered what he'd said.

Jasper.

It was one of the most beautiful names I'd ever heard.

Thoughtfully, I walked into History Class. Pretty much the same thing happened with every lesson of the day that happened in Chemistry. Minus one beautiful creep. I didn't see Jasper at all, neither in school, nor on the way home, although I'd felt an uneasy feeling of being watched.

My mum flustered me when I got home, with questions like, "How was your day?" and "Did you make any friends?"

I humoured her for a while, then decided to go to bed. Usually, I sleep like a log, but tonight, it took me a while to drift into an uneasy slumber.

*Jasper*

I watched her on her way home. Jemima. Jemima. With blood so sweet. Even sweeter than Bella's had been. She'd noticed me this morning on the road, and it had taken all of my strength to speed up the car, and not to take her then and there. Chemistry was a little easier, with more people there; I was less likely to compel myself into betraying the family. The corridor was a little different, I was so close. I'd seen the red tint in my vision, and I wanted her. I could've destroyed that Newton boy with a flip of my hand. But I didn't, I'd stopped for a second, and then she was gone.

Of course I could've outrun her, but I didn't. But now? I watched as she glanced around her uneasily. I felt her feelings knot in fear, and I heard her pulse quicken. My mouth watered. I'd managed to trick my family into thinking I was going for a run; luckily Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Alice were not here today, or Edward would've been bombarded with my thoughts of her. I could smell the sweet perfume of her blood fade slightly as she closed her front door behind her. I'd waited patiently for her to get tired of her mothers questions, and to go to sleep. I'd waited longer still for her mother to leave the house. I watched her car disappear down the road. She would not come home to a pretty sight.

Whilst I had waited, I'd thought about her blood. How sweet it was! I'd never met anyone with blood to attractive. It drew me like water would draw a man who'd spent days without a drink.

...

This chapter's a little shorter, I didn't want to overwhelm you all!

Reviews are more than welcome!


	3. The Dream Jasper

*Jasper*

I hardly knew what I was doing when I climbed through her open window that night, my head was so filled with nothing but her. Her scent. Her pulse. Her feelings.

For some reason, I didn't take her immediately. I felt compelled to just watch. It was intriguing to watch someone sleep, a sight I'd not seen for many years. I felt her emotions change quite suddenly. She tossed and turned a little, her feelings a mess of pure fear and desperation. Her eyes opened slightly, but I knew she wasn't seeing the bedroom. I suddenly felt strange. I felt a need. A need to help her. Focusing on her feelings, I soothed her. I took away the fear and desperation, and replaced them with calm. Absolute calm. Her eyes shut slowly and her tense body relaxed.

My own emotions were a mess too. Maybe that was why I couldn't keep her calm. I felt the nightmare roll over her once more. This time it was worse. I could hear the wet thudding of her heart, as it beat faster and faster. The terror inside her grew, pushing me out completely. Thirst burned in my throat like fire. My mouth was a desert, with nothing but fresh venom being released in instinctive preparation. I felt hunger like I'd never felt it before. Her head turned to one side, her throat open for me. I imagined biting into that warm, white neck. She was pale, not quite as pale as Bella had been, but the moonlight spilling in through her open window made her skin glow with an ethereal white light, like an angel.

Her breathing caught, and my imagination ran away with me. I imagined it was because of me, taking her blood. Her nails scratched at her blanket, and I imagined she was scratching me, her long, elegant fingers intertwining themselves in my hair, trying to pull me off with no effect. Her legs shifted, so that one lay outside of the blanket. I saw her feet curl. Her arms moved beside her head, and she clutched at her pillow. I imagined pinning her arms there with one hand, whilst clutching her smooth, dark hair in the other, holding her in place as I stole her blood.

That delicious blood.

I moved forward, my vision red. I could see the pulse in her bare throat. Her terror hit its climax, as did her nightmare. Her eyes flew open suddenly, and I stopped, frozen above her. Thankfully, my senses had been focused so entirely on her, that I was quick to react to the sudden change within her. Although I did something I never thought I'd do. I ran.

...

This chapter's EVEN SHORTER!

Don't worry, it's only Jasper's version of the dream. Jemima's is longer...


	4. The Dream Jemima

*Jemima*

_I was walking through the deserted school, down corridors bathed in a grey fog that sent a shiver up my spine. A feeling of fear and a desperate need stole through me. I looked around, noticing every shadow in the dark school. I looked down at myself; I was wearing a knee-length white nightdress, like I had been at home, and my feet were bare. I knew there was someone there, or something. I felt the same uneasy feeling that I'd felt earlier when I was walking home. The lights flickered and buzzed above me, churning the fog, and making me jump. I strained to see, feeling something happen to me physically that had no affect on my body here. _

_And then I saw him. _

_The angel. _

_Jasper. _

_I should have been happy to see him, shouldn't I? Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Jasper was standing at the other end of the long corridor. I looked for his golden eyes. But all I could see was red. The colour of spilt blood. I gasped, and he looked up. His brilliant red eyes were fixed on me. The lights above me flickered again. And he was gone. The fear within me catapulted, and I ran. I didn't know where I was running, but I ran there fast._

_Suddenly, I felt...calm. My surroundings seemed to wash away. I sunk slowly to the ground, a blanket of peace wrapped around me...The pleasant feelings left as fast as they came. I felt as if I was spinning, or falling. I felt sick with fear once more. Was that Jasper's face? His eyes? Red..._

_Danger._

_Suddenly, my surroundings stopped, and I could see where I was._

_I recognized the place. It was the forest that surrounded my new home. Trees like green mountains towered above me, and the thick fog that had followed me from the school rolled across the carpet of pine needles on the damp, earthy ground. I couldn't tell if it was night or day, as the trees blocked any light that might have come through. There was something ethereal about the wood, something beautiful. But it was a terrifying beauty...like Jasper. As if my thoughts summoned him, he appeared. He appeared as a dark shadow, standing between two of the trees. I whimpered quietly, and stumbled backwards, my bare feet slipping on the moist tree roots. _

"_Jasper..." My whisper stole through the trees._

_The figure didn't respond...for a little while. Suddenly, he began to walk forward. I gasped again, this time with more fear. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, and my fight or flight instinct kicked in. Throwing myself backwards, I started to run. I ran with a speed that only pure fear could muster. Bracken and sharp branches caught at my legs as I flew through the trees, although it seemed as if I wasn't going anywhere. I could hear him behind me, or at least the sounds that he caused. The air whistled, and wood snapped. I dodged any obstacles, for awhile. My bare foot caught on a protruding root, and I was sent flying forward. I hit the ground hard, hitting my chest on another root. Slowly, I rolled off of the root, winded. Facing the ground, I coughed, trying to ease the searing pain in my chest. An iron taste filled my mouth, and I spat out blood. _

_Shaking, I rolled onto my back..._

_Jasper was there. He stood before me. I pushed myself up onto my hands, but the pain in my chest forced me to fall back onto the ground. I cried out, clutching at my chest._

_I heard nothing, but Jasper was there, beside me. I scrambled away from him, but he was fast. In one fluid movement, his hand touched my face. I screamed, but there was...nothing...nothing but a fleeting touch on my lips. _

_I watched him as he drew his finger back, a droplet of my blood sparkled red on tip of his finger._

_Transfixed with terror, I watched as he brought his finger to his lips. Slowly, indulgently, he put his finger to his lips. Closing his blood red eyes in pleasure, he licked the blood from his finger. With inhuman silence, Jasper leant forward, his eyes fixed on mine. I was too terrified and exhausted to move, as Jasper put his face close to mine as if to kiss me. Turning away at the last moment, Jasper's lips whispered across my skin as he made his way to my neck._

_Jasper kissed the skin above my jugular and caressed my hair and neck with his long fingers. His movements were so delicate, so sensual, that I would have mistaken them as affectionate ones, if I hadn't had seen what he had done with my blood._

_In under a second, Jasper's hand closed on my throat, and his teeth sunk into my neck. I screamed._


	5. Shakes, Showers and Tea

*Jemima*

I felt like crying. Or screaming. Or both. I swept a hand across my forehead, sticky with sweat. Feeling sick, I staggered to the bathroom. My legs were like jelly. I looked into the mirror above the sink. My face was a mess. My eyes were bloodshot and wide. My skin was even paler than usual, and shiny with sweat. I pushed the hair out of my face with a shaky hand. With little hesitation, I decided to take a quick shower; mum should have gone out to work the night shift at the hospital earlier, so I had plenty of time. She was at work for _hours_. I stood under the cool shower, hoping that it would wash my memories as well as my body. Of course, no such look. My legs were so weak I eventually had to sit down in the shower, just in case I collapsed. I covered my face in my hands, the water dripping around me. Jasper. The name that had once been so beautiful to me now scared me more than anything. But it never stopped thrilling me.

"Jasper," I whispered, staring blankly at the tiled wall in front of me.

Eventually, my thoughts had cleared enough for me to get out. My legs were still a little shaky, but I managed to pull on a bathrobe and wobble downstairs. Wearily, I made myself a cup of tea (very English, I know) and sipped it quietly on the couch. Once I'd finished, I absentmindedly played with my damp hair, and walked back into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, I began to plait my hair. At least it would be wavy tomorrow. Tomorrow. The thought scared me, and made me want to be sick. Jasper would be there tomorrow. I knew that it was just a dream, but something was still wrong to me. Especially that afterimage. I'd been convinced that he was in my bedroom, but that was just ridiculous.

"Why?" I demanded, thrusting my cup into the sink. I leant forward on the sink shakily. I glared at my reflection in the window above the sink. It was too dark outside to see anything. Slowly, I pushed myself out of the kitchen and back upstairs. I stood at my open bedroom window, letting the slight breeze cool my warm skin. My mother had always scolded me for leaving my window open at night.

"Your practically encouraging mad axe-murderers to come and kill you in your sleep!" She'd always say.

I didn't believe her, of course. I didn't know much about Forks, but I doubted it was the sort of place to house cold-blooded murderers.

A twig snapped in the forest that crept within our garden's boundaries. I squinted into the dark shadows of the trees, but rolling my eyes, I dismissed it.

Man up, Jemima.

Shutting the window carefully, I turned and collapsed onto the bed. Lying on my back, I couldn't even be bothered changing out of my robe. Slowly, hesitantly, I slipped into sleep again.

I was too scared to be tired the next morning. I walked a little bit faster to school, the slightest sound causing me to jump. And the last thing I needed was Mike Newton. He came up to me in the car park, and his smile alone made me jump,

"Hey! Someone's a little jumpy today. You okay? Anyway, you have Chemistry first again right?"

I raised my eyebrows, hardly listening to him. He looked uncomfortable,

"Yeah, I...er...memorized your timetable."

"Right." I said, still not listening to him.

Mike half dragged me into school; I probably needed to be forcibly put there, or I probably wouldn't have gone in. I only noticed where we were when I recognized the corridor, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I have Chemistry!"

Mike looked at me like I was a crazy person, "...Yeah."

"Oh God. I can't do this." I started to walk away, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Morning, Miss Cooper!"

I groaned quietly as Mr Peters directed me into class. Without looking at anyone, I scooted over to my seat. "Wait, Miss Cooper." I paused and turned back to Mr Peters, he smiled apologetically,

"Charlotte won't be in today, so you need another lab partner."

Oh. God. NO! I looked around desperately, but the only other person without a partner was...

"Mr Hale, you will be Miss Cooper's lab partner today. Jemima, please sit with Jasper. Don't worry, he won't bite."

I felt sick. Jasper was sat rigid in his seat. Not even looking at me. I took a deep breath, and walked over. Control yourself, Jemima, I told myself. Calmly, I pulled out my equipment, and dropped my bag on the floor. Calm, I thought. Chill. I felt Jasper glance at me, but I stared straight ahead. Jasper leant as far away from me as possible, his face almost contorted in a pained expression. He began to scratch at his mouth with a ferocity that unnerved me. However, I kept my eyes on the board.

..Jasper, I commanded myself. Every time I felt the fear creep back in, I forced myself to stay calm. I couldn't help noticing that Jasper seemed to get more and more agitated the more I did this. I rested my head in my hands, trying to relax in his presence.


	6. Lab Partners and Make Up

*Jasper*

The moment Mr Peters told us that we'd sit together, I felt as if someone had thrown ice cold water over me. I could sense her terror also, and I wondered_, what exactly did she see last night?_ But what scared me more than anything, were her feelings. Or at least, her control over them. She reigned in calm from nowhere, forcing it to serve her.

When she sat next to me, we were so close we were almost touching. I didn't know what to do. The thirst I felt was unimaginable and I _should_ have taken her. No one can push away thirst like that, especially not me. The 'newest vegetarian in the family'. Every time she moved, I was hit by her scent. I pressed my hand to my face in a feeble attempt to block it out. And then she spoke.

"I thought you were a Cullen?" She whispered carefully.

I was amazed at how well she was controlling her emotions, so amazed, in fact, that the thirst left me for a moment. I looked at her. I couldn't help noticing she was beautiful. Not Rosalie beautiful, but _human_ beautiful. She had dark brown hair that fell in ripples just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a brilliant blue-green, and stood out the most on her face. They drew your gaze. I could see the shadows beneath her eyes from last nights...incident. She was tall, I'd noticed that yesterday, and slender, like those 'models', some humans seemed to worship. Very different to Alice. Jemima's bone structure was broader than my wifes, more athletic. Her jaw and general face was different too. She was by no means perfect, but she _was_ beautiful. It took me less than a second to analyse her, so she saw no hesitation in my answer, only one that I used on purpose.

"My sister, Rosalie, and I are Hales. Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen are siblings."

"Oh. Then why do you live together?"

The skin between her curved brows furrowed into two shallow lines that a human's eye would not see.

I moved my eyebrows too, raising them instead, at her question, but answered, "We are Doctor Carlisle, and his wife Esme's, adopted children."

"Oh," she repeated, looking at me carefully. Looking into my eyes with surprising bravery. Not many humans could look into a vampires eyes like that, especially not one who had such a large reason to be afraid. I could see the blood flowing into her cheeks as our eye contact lingered, turning her cheeks the most delicious colour I'd ever seen. Venom was bitter on my tongue, and I felt my eyebrows pull together in concentration.

Suddenly, I felt her emotions change. First surprise, and then understanding, and finally fear. Her eyes widened and she turned quickly to the board. I saw her pale face turn even whiter. Unlike my brother, I am not a mind-reader, but I knew that she had discovered something. I knew that watching her made her uncomfortable, but I could not look away. There was something other than thirst with this girl. And it scared me.

*Jemima*

"We are Doctor Carlisle, and his wife Esme's, adopted children." He explained, his voice a little strained, and a Texan accent I never knew he had, twanged musically.

"Oh," I repeated, looking into his golden eyes. It was then that I realized what had been wrong last night.

His eyes.

In the dream, they had been red. At the end of the dream, when I woke up, it wasn't some kind of afterimage. His eyes had been dark, but they still shone like liquid gold. My eyes widened.

Jasper had been in my room last night.

Fear trickled down my spine, and I pulled my gaze away from Jasper's confused face.

The relief I felt when the school bell sounded! I had felt Jasper's eyes on me for the rest of the lesson. It had been more than uncomfortable this time. I was scared. Scared for my mum...scared for me. I don't think I could've got out of that class any quicker than I did. Power-walking down the corridors, I slipped into the Ladies Bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty. I only just made it to the toilet in time to empty my stomach. I didn't even bother closing the door. I hardly noticed when someone entered silently behind me, I couldn't stop retching. Finally, I collapsed onto the floor, tears streaming down my face. It was only then did I really notice the person who stood gracefully over me.

"Are you alright?"

I just looked at her. Her slightly disgusted expression changed and she rolled her eyes at herself, "Obviously not."

She pulled out a packet of mints from her designer bag, "Here, you're breath stinks."

"Thanks," I mumbled, popping a few mints into my mouth at once. I looked at the girl while I chewed the mints. She was insanely beautiful for a start. Her long blonde hair was plaited in a French plait down her back, and her eyes were the same golden colour as Jasper's. Thinking of Jasper made me feel ill again, but there was nothing more to throw up. The girl hovered tentatively above me.

"You're...Jas...Jaspers sister aren't you? Rosalie?"

She raised her perfect eyebrows, but nodded, "You know Jasper?"

I nodded sadly. Yep, I knew Jasper. Rosalie looked at me for awhile, before speaking again, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

I looked at my hands uncomfortably. How could I tell her! His sister! Rosalie noticed my silence,

"It's alright; you don't have to tell me. It would be nice to know your name though?"

"Jemima Cooper."

"Well Jemima, it was nice to meet you, but I have to go now. Are you coming?"

I paused, and then nodded. Rosalie helped me up, but once I caught sight of myself in the mirror, I could stand up perfectly fine.

"Oh my God!" I groaned, walking over to the mirror, "I look terrible."

"Yeah, you do," Rosalie agreed, coming up behind me, "Here."

Quickly, delicately, she pulled a small bag out of her school bag. Before I could say anything, she sat me down with surprising strength on the counter by the sinks. She whipped out various brushes and powders and cream from the bag silently. "What are you-"

"Shhh," Rosalie commanded, getting to work on my face. Wow, Jasper's beautiful sister was giving me a makeover. It took her literally five minutes, and she was done.

She stepped back to look at her handiwork, and smiled to herself, "Your hair's gorgeous already, so that's fine, but you really should invest in some proper make-up."

"Umm, okay?"

I slipped slowly off the counter and turned warily. The girl in the mirror didn't look like me. She looked...beautiful. The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes. They were big and beautiful, and an unusual, but gorgeous blue-green colour. They contrasted incredibly with her dark wavy hair and pale skin. A light blush crept over her smooth cheeks, and she smiled with her naturally red lips.

"I...I...Wow. Rosalie you're a miracle worker."

"I know, but honestly, you always were beautiful, you just didn't know how to show it. Oh, and that's a big compliment coming off of me, trust me, but you know what? I like you Jemima. Tell you what, when's your birthday?"

"14th October, why?"

"Good, not far off then. You'll have your present soon."

"What! I...You don't have to do tha-"

"I know. But I am, so say no more about it. It can be a joint present off me and Alice if it makes you feel better. Although you may have to go shopping with her, which unless you're Bella, you'll love."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Rosalie gasped, "Of course! You won't have met anyone else in our family. Let's go!"

"What! Where?"

She laughed, even that was beautiful, "To meet my family obviously. Come on!"


	7. Beauty, Chemistry and Waffles

*Jasper*

I watched Jemima walk quickly down the corridor, and I felt an urge to follow her. But before I could go anywhere, a huge hand clapped down on my shoulder.

"S'up brother?" Emmett boomed, pulling me towards the lunch hall.

"Emmett, I have to g-"

"WAFFLES!" Emmett screamed, dragging me through the crowd of teenagers and teachers alike. Emmett was at least a foot taller than everybody else, and a much broader, so he had no trouble getting to the front of the queue. I hadn't the slightest idea of why he wanted waffles, and it was probably better not to ask. Once I'd managed to pull Emmett away from the food counter, we sat in our usual booth. I slid across the bench against the wall. Emmett sat next to me, leaving a small space between us. Luckily for me, Edward and Alice still weren't back.

"Where exactly are Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Alice?" I asked Emmett. Emmett shrugged, "North somewhere. Shopping, I dunno."

I watched Emmett make houses out of his waffles for awhile, my thoughts revolving around Jemima. I could still smell her blood from here, or maybe that was just my overactive imagination. My mouth watered, and my throat ached.

I could tell when she was coming closer, and I focused on her emotions. She was nervous, and I could tell that she wanted to be somewhere else. I wanted to go and help her, but she came to me.

"Rose!" Emmett grinned, hastily flattening his waffle house. Rosalie swept serenely across the lunch hall, but I wasn't looking at Rosalie.

I wondered briefly why she was with my sister; maybe Bella's introduction to the family had somehow made it more acceptable to include humans into our space.

Jemima walked slowly across the room. Her cheeks were a mouth-wateringly pink colour, and she felt awkward. When I sensed the feelings of other boys looking at her, I hissed. I felt my families eyes on me but my eyes were only for her. It wasn't just her blood that was attracting me anymore.

"Emmett, Jasper this is Jemima. I think you two may already have met," Rosalie looked at me pointedly as she introduced the human to the vampires.

Ah, so that's why she'd brought Jemima. To make up an excuse to quiz me about knowing her. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

*Jemima*

Walking through the lunch hall was the single most humiliating that had ever happened to me. It felt like everybody's eyes were on me, one pair of eyes in particular. I met Jasper's stare as best I could, he still scared me. Rosalie pulled me forward,

"Emmett, Jasper this is Jemima. I think you two may already have met,"

Rosalie gave Jasper a hard look. Emmett suddenly lunged at me and pulled me down to sit next to him. I thought I saw Jasper tense, before he was blocked out by Emmet's huge form. Emmett draped his heavy arm over my shoulders, "Hey there, gorgeous."

"Rose, when did you two meet?" Jasper asked in a forced voice, he leant forward slightly, and I could see his eyes, focused on Emmet's arm. Rosalie flipped her hair and sat opposite us,

"I was going to ask you the same thing,"

Emmett looked at me, and then at Jasper, then at me again, then back to Jasper,

"Oh, do tell dear?" He winked at me before, without warning sitting me on his knee, and then between him and Jasper.

Jasper's pained expression returned, and he leant away from me as best he could, but the wall trapped him. We were trapped. I felt the fear creeping up my spine, and my breath quickened. Jasper was looking at me, but I couldn't look at him. Emmett put his arm around me again, but, instead of feeling even more trapped, I felt...safe. Rosalie was still looking at Jasper expectantly, but I don't think he even noticed. So, I answered for him,

"We have Chemistry...I mean, we have Chemistry together...I mean, um, we have Chemistry class...together," I rushed, I felt my face go hot when I realized how that sounded.

"Whoa! You're British!" Emmett said amazedly,

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, although I'm not sure if that was from Emmett's comment, or my slightly suggestive answer. Suddenly, Emmett guffawed next to me, shaking the table, and me. He seemed to have just processed what I had said before he'd spoke. I couldn't help noticing his arm, it was freezing,

"Um, Emmett? You're arms gone...kind of dead. It's really cold. Jasper feel," I motioned to the arm around my shoulders. A strange expression crossed Rosalie's face, and she stood up. Quickly, she pulled Emmett away from the table and dragged him across the hall, she turned back and shouted, "I'm taking him to the...er...medical room. We'll be right back."

Oh. That left me and Jasper. I shuffled away from him uncomfortably, putting a lot more space between us. He was still staring.

I looked away, trying to find something to distract myself in the canteen.

I was met by dozens of stares.

"Is that the new girl? Sat over there with...Jasper Cullen."

"I heard she's from England!"

"It's like Bella Swan all over again,"

"Jasper's staring at her like she's a piece of meat. It's disgusting."

"He looks like he want to s-,"

I turned away quickly, I didn't want to hear the last part of that sentence.

Jasper was still staring.

Finally, I looked at him, "Yes?"

"You...you look beautiful," he mumbled.

I blushed brilliantly, "Thanks...I er...got to erm...get Rosalie a birthday present,"

I walked away from Jasper, my emotions like a freaking rainbow. I pushed my hair out of my face and strode towards my next class, feeling Jasper's eyes on me the whole time.


	8. Eyes

*Jasper*

She was so close. I felt my throat begin to burn, and that, along with my natural aversion to being in a confined space, was making me agitated. My jaw ached, and I longed to sink my teeth into her skin. How sweet her blood would be... I hardly noticed Emmett and Rosalie leave, only when Jemima moved away did I finally snap out of it.

I was sure that both of us could hear the other humans crowded into the small canteen. I found it ridiculous that two people sitting together could cause such a scandal. Although, even a human could sense how much of an abnormality this was. I'd even heard one or two of them take note of the way I was looking at her.

Like a piece of meat.

This was very wrong. If even humans could see the weakening of my disguise, then I was in trouble.

Before I could try and regain my mystery, Jemima tossed her head. Her hair fell across the other side of her neck, leaving the pale flesh above her jugular bare and sending the wave of choking, inescapable scent of her blood encompassing me.

I tried to stop my breathing, something all vampires could do, to block out the scent, but it was palpable; a thick, warm blanket ruthlessly smothering me.

"Yes?"

Her voice, that had an expectant and strong edge to it, broke through the hazy fog of thirst encapsulating my body.

It seemed like she'd grown weary of my staring.

"You...you look beautiful..." I managed, trying to speak through the thirst. I didn't really process what words had just left my lips.

Or maybe I said it because I knew what her reaction would be.

Her cheeks glowed red; the blood flowing there was audible, and pulled me like a sirens call. I leant towards her, with movements too slow and slight for her to notice. Before I got any closer though, she mumbled some nonsense, and slid out of the booth.

I watched her walk away, and my useless heart seemed to squeeze. I knew that I scared her. She had a way of looking at you, as if she could see right into you with those strange eyes.

It was her eyes I'd noted after her blood. They were deep, soulful, but guarded. As if there was something...bad...inside her, something dark, that she hid from everybody. The other thing I noticed about her eyes was the colour. Or rather the _variety _of colour. Sometimes, they'd be a deep blue, like lapis lazuli. Sometimes, they reminded of a colour I saw when my family and I travelled north. Emmett had fancied a change in diet, and dreamt of hunting polar bears. Whilst he and Edward were hunting, and Alice and Rosalie were shopping; me, Esme and Carlisle explored the glaciers. Deep inside, the ice folded into colours that mystified even I. Deep blues like the ocean at night, spread like ripples in a pond into lighter and lighter shades of blue. Jemima's eyes seemed to morph like the ice, into countless glorious shades of blue. I travelled deeper into my new, but strangely extensive memories of her. I remembered when I saw her first, in the forest. Her eyes had seemed green then, like the foliage in the forest. She'd looked like a beautiful nature spirit, straight out of a fairy tale.

I didn't realize I had company until a heavy hand slapped the table with the force of a sledgehammer. My head jerked up towards my brother, and his mate.

"Jazz, where'd the girl go? She was hot."

Mine and Rosalie's hiss merged into one, causing a couple of human heads to turn. Emmett glanced at us both, holding his hands up, "Whoa guys, chill. Just asking..."

Rosalie turned stonily to me, "I knew I shouldn't have left her with you. Where is she?"

I shrugged with mock nonchalance, Rosalie's eyes narrowed, Emmett shuffled uncomfortably. It was the school bell that saved both Emmett and I from the wrath of Rosalie. Slightly too fast to pass as human, I slid out of the booth. Rosalie cast me a warning look, before grabbing Emmett's huge arm and began pulling him to class. It wasn't like me to be so careless about my disguise. I tried not to draw any more attention to myself as I strode out of the hall.


	9. Hunted

*Jemima*

I took my time walking through the forest on my way home. I could nearly always find peace in the forest. Well, when I didn't feel like I was being followed. I wandered absentmindedly off of the road, into the trees. The air was moist again, and the wet leaves stuck to my converses. Dew clung to the ferns around me and hung off the spider webs hanging within the foliage around me. I shuddered, remembering last night's dream. Pushing the thoughts of the nightmare out of my head, I moved slowly through the wood, taking in everything. The squirrels chattering above me, the birdsong echoing around me, the distant thudding of a passing herd of deer, the whisper of a hunting predator. I stepped over the roots, intertwined across the forest floor.

_Crack_.

I whipped around at the sound of the stick cracking. It was only then that I realized how far away from the road I was. A shiver passed up my spine, and a feeling of déjà vu shook my body. The fear made my breathing speed up. I turned my head, searching for the source of the noise. _Crack._ I gasped, turning around faster. Adrenaline coursed through veins. _Fight or flight..._

Mirroring my nightmare, I chose flight. My muscles kicked into action, pushing me away. I ran. I didn't know if I was moving towards the road, or away. I leapt over a fallen tree, a stitch starting to form in my side. _This was real! I was in danger!_ A howl ripped through the forest, forcing my legs to move faster.

Faster, faster, faster.

It didn't occur to me until later that I'd never tripped in a forest, excluding my dream, and even whilst I was running for my life I managed to avoid falling. Suddenly, the forest seemed to erupt around me. The branches and pine needles rained down on me like a hailstorm. The birds screeched, and noise like tearing metal was soon followed by a heavy thud. But something happened between those two last sounds.

Something pulled me backwards. I fell to the ground, and I felt something lie over me, protecting me from the sharp fragments of wood that flew around me. The impact of the falling tree shook the ground. I covered my head in an instinctive attempt to protect myself.

Silence fell like a blanket. It took me a moment to pluck up the courage to lift my head. The ancient tree rolled slightly a couple of meters in front of me, settling slowly. With a gasp, I realized it had fallen in the exact place I'd been a moment ago. That made me remember my saviour. Slowly, I glanced upwards. Golden eyes stared back at me, wide with shock. I felt as if we stared at each other for hours, but it must have only been a few moments.

"Jasper?" I stuttered, my voice hoarse. Jasper Hale, my beautiful nightmare, had saved my life. "Wha...What are you-?"

Jasper suddenly went rigid, before leaping away from me with inhuman speed and grace. His wary eyes scanned the forest. I stood up slowly, brushing the twigs and pine needles from my clothes and hair. Jasper backed towards me slowly, his eyes fixed on the forest ahead. He seemed to be talking to himself.

"Jemima," he said, hardly louder than a whisper, "get onto my back."

I tore my gaze from the whatever was hidden in the woods in front of us, and looked at Jasper's back, "What!"

"Get on my back. Now."

I opened my mouth to argue, but a loud growl came from the spot we'd been staring at, keeping me quiet. Jasper didn't turn away from the hidden creature. Without any more hesitation, I moved over to him quickly, and put my arms around his neck.

"Climb on," he growled quietly. I raised my eyebrows, but another, louder growl from the forest made me leap onto his back. As soon as my feet left the floor, Jasper was running. I felt as if he was running with speed to rival a concord, but I knew I must be mistaken. My stomach churned and my hair whipped out of my face. Too soon, we were at my house. I tried to ease myself off of his back, but he grabbed my thighs keeping me on his back. He was tense, his eyes wary.

"Um, Jasper?" I said, looking around my street, "can you let me down, this looks kind of weird."

Slowly, carefully, Jasper released my legs and I slid off of his back. "Get into the house," He growled, pushing me towards my front door.

I backed away from him quickly, until he was out of sight, and then I ran. Wrenching open the front door, I took the stairs two-at-a-time up into the upstairs landing. I ran along the long hallway to my room, and slammed the door behind me. I put my back to the peeling white paint of my wooden door and, exhausted, I slid to the ground. The memories of what had just happened flew around my head like a swarm of angry bees. I pulled my knees up to my chest and held my head with my hand. A slight _whooshing_ sound made me look up. Jasper was standing beside my bed, my bedroom window wide open behind him. He looked at me carefully,

"Are you alright?"

"No."

Jasper sighed quietly and approached me very slowly. Each step closer to me was controlled.

Finally, he crouched in front of me and slowly pushed a strand of dark hair behind my ear, "I'm sorry...I never wanted...you shouldn't have to go through this."

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with an urge to comfort him.

"What's going on Jasper? What just happened?"

Jasper face was inches from mine, his golden eyes fixed on mine. I wished _my_ eyes were as beautiful as his. Jasper touched my face, his fingers were like icicles.

"Your freezing," I whispered worriedly, touching the ice-cold hand on my face.

Jasper grimaced, "I have to tell you something...something big, and dark. You're not going to like it."

I narrowed my eyes confusedly looking deep into his eyes. I could see his soul, a tormented soul.

"Jasper, what happened to you?" I whispered stroking the dark shadows beneath his eyes. Jasper seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself, his face was drawn.

Finally, he spoke, "Jemima, I'm not...human. I'm a monster. And every second you spend with me, you're risking your life."

Somehow, these words didn't surprise me. I'd always known, deep down, that he was different.

Jasper continued, "I'm...I'm a vampire. A creature of the night. A killer." He finished, looking down shamefully.

I put my hand under his chin and lifted his beautiful face up. Silently, I leant forward and kissed him. His smooth, solid lips were hesitant at first, but eventually kissed mine back. Once again, every move he made was controlled. Slowly, I pulled away. He didn't try and stop me; he just gazed into my eyes.

"I don't care." I said simply. The reality of my words shook me to the core. Only a few hours ago, Jasper was the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen. Now, although I knew how dangerous he was, he didn't scare me anymore. Jasper smiled slightly, but it soon faded, "You should."

I furrowed my brow, "Jasper, you didn't answer me. What happened...in the forest?"

"Are you changing the subject?" He asked a playful ring to his melodious voice. That was a side of him I had never seen before.

I narrowed my eyes, "No. Answer me Jasper."

Jasper sighed slightly, "Fine. You were being chased by werewolves."

I blinked, "Huh?" I asked intelligently. Jasper rolled his golden eyes,

"There's something...attractive about you. I don't understand you at all."

I blinked again, "...Erm, thanks?"

Jasper looked sheepish, "There's something strange about you. You're not like anybody else I've ever met."

I blushed, but Jasper suddenly caught my face in his stone-like hands, "What happened to _you_?"

He used my own question against me, startling me for a moment. Jasper continued, staring intensely into my eyes, as if searching for something in them, "there's darkness behind your eyes, Jemima. Something happened in your past. Tell me."

I looked down, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jasper pulled my face up to his, looking deeply into my eyes, "Jemima."

I sighed, and all of my control, everything I'd hidden deep inside of me, came pouring out...


	10. Secrets

*Jasper*

Her weight on my back hardly bothered me, and for once, neither did her scent. I was too busy protecting us both. I'd been watching her walk home again, and had decided to follow her when she started wandering towards the treaty line. I'd kept an eye on her from the treetops, when the vile stench of dog had crept around us. Even Jemima had sensed it and ran. From my spot high in the trees, I could see the wolves running alongside her, but not close enough for her to see. I made sure I kept up with them, my eyes trained on the pack, already calculating the strengths and weaknesses of each member. When the unpredictable, fierce one, a grey-haired, large wolf, knocked the tree, I knew I had to act. Even with my speed, I'd only just reached her.

I grimaced now at what could've happened. She could have...died. And I wouldn't have been able to save her. At that moment, I realized that my need to protect her was stronger than my need for her blood. The realization was terrifying. I didn't want to think of _why_ I wanted to protect her, or _why_ she was so attractive to me. After all, I had my soul mate, didn't I?

Once we'd reached Jemima's street, she'd tried to get off of my back. I don't know if it was out of protectiveness, or something else that had made me grab her legs. Her scent was so strong, but I fought my desire away.

"Um, Jasper? Can you let me down, this looks kind of weird."

Hesitantly, I let her down. I scanned the forest warily for any signs of the dogs.

"Get into the house," I commanded, pushing her behind me. Obediently, she ran towards her home.

I retreated towards the house when I was sure the wolves were gone. Casting a glance around the street, I leapt through her open window. Jemima was sat on the floor, her back to the door, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head in her hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked her carefully,

"No."

I sighed, _ask a stupid question..._ Slowly, carefully, I approached her. I made my movements as unthreatening and controlled as possible, as I crouched in front of her.

Reaching across to her, I pushed a strand of her soft hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry...I never wanted...you shouldn't have to go through this."

"What's going on Jasper? What just happened?"

I looked into her eyes. For one strange moment, I wished _my_ eyes were like hers. Without thinking, I touched her face. Her skin was warm, and soft, and strange to my touch.

"Your freezing," She whispered, her emotions worried. She reached up and touched the hand that I would imagine was ice-cold on her face.

I grimaced, "I have to tell you something...something big, and dark. You're not going to like it."

She narrowed her eyes confusedly, and looked deep into my eyes. I felt as if she was looking deep within me, her eyes as sharp as the ice that they resembled.

"Jasper, what happened to you?" She whispered, and began to stroke the dark shadows beneath my eyes, with her free hand. Her other hand was still on mine, that still lay on her face. I was insanely aware of everything that she was doing, and I had to fight the urge not to bite her even stronger. Pushing the craving down, I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Jemima, I'm not...human. I'm a monster. And every second you spend with me, you're risking your life."

I'd had to tell her. Hadn't I?

I'd at least expected some kind of change in her emotions...but there was nothing.

Slowly, I continued, "I'm...I'm a vampire. A creature of the night. A killer."

I was ashamed of what I was, I always had been, but never so much as I was now. I felt I could no longer hold her gaze, and my head dropped.

She put my hand under my chin and lifted my face up to look at hers. Silently, she leant forward. I knew what she was going to do, but I couldn't stop her. Or I didn't want to stop her. Her moist lips met my cold ones. At first, I was so filled with emotion I couldn't physically react. _Shock, thirst, desire...and..._

I lost my train of thought as my lips, as if they had a mind of their own, moulded around hers. I managed to control myself, from biting her...and...doing anything else...

Desire was coursing through me, but I kept my head.

Slowly, she pulled away.

"I don't care." I said simply.

My heart seemed to stir a little in its permanent slumber. I couldn't stop the smile that crept onto my face, but it soon faded, "You should."

She furrowed her brow, "Jasper, you didn't answer me. What happened...in the forest?"

"Are you changing the subject?" I asked, trying to sound playful, but really it was because I wanted her to know as little as possible. I feared the more she knew, the closer she'd get to breaking point, and the further she'd get from me.

She narrowed my eyes, obviously not fooled, "No. Answer me Jasper."

I sighed slightly, "Fine. You were being chased by werewolves."

She blinked, "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes,

"There's something...attractive about you. I don't understand you at all."

She blinked again, "...Erm, thanks?"

I could hardly believe I'd just said that. _But it's the truth_. I continued slowly,

"There's something strange about you. You're not like anybody else I've ever met."

Jemima blushed, but suddenly I remembered something. Earlier that day, when I was thinking of her eyes. The deep, dark secret. I caught her face in my hands, "What happened to _you_?"

She looked startled, but before I changed my mind, I pushed further. "There's darkness behind your eyes, Jemima. Something happened in your past. Tell me."

She looked down, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I pulled her face up to mine, and looked deeply into her eyes, "Jemima."

She sighed, and I felt something inside her give.

"When I was back in England, my parents were together..._he_ was still around.  
"My father wasn't a good man, Jasper. He makes you look like a Saint. He hit my Mum, and me. Mum never did anything. _I_ never did anything.  
"It was Sunday afternoon. My Mum had gone to work at the hospital in the town, and I was left alone with...him."

Jemima paused, tears welling up in her eyes. I listened to her intently as she continued, her voice shaky.

"He...he came into my room. And..." She inhaled shakily. I touched her hand.

"I think I understand, you don't have to say it." I assured her.

Jemima breathed out gratefully, "Thanks Jasper."

"It's nice to finally understand you a little."

She breathed a laugh, and without warning, she threw herself forward, into my unsuspecting arms.

"You don't understand how good that felt," Jemima said into my shoulder.

My mouth was on her neck. I could feel her pulse beneath my lips...but...I didn't _want_ to bite her. Well, I did, but I...couldn't.

Suddenly, Jemima tensed, and she felt embarrassed. Pulling away, her face red, she said, "I meant telling you about my past, not...well...you know,"

I found myself smiling at Jemima's words. It was funny how she made mistakes like that. Saying things that weren't meant to sound..._sexual, _but always ended up that way. At least, when she talked about me.

I felt something that I hadn't felt properly with Alice for a while.


	11. The Cullens

*Jemima

As I was telling Jasper my story, it was as if I was reliving it. The salty tears filled and stung my eyes. I remembered every time he beat me...and that Sunday.

I remembered how my mum had reacted. It broke her.

She hadn't been the same since.

I couldn't tell him what had happened that day...I _wanted_ to, but I just couldn't. I felt something cold on my hand.

"I think I understand, you don't have to say it," Jasper told me

I breathed out gratefully, "Thanks Jasper."

I hugged his statuesque form.

"You don't understand how good that felt," I mumbled into his light blue jumper. He even smelt good. I breathed in deeply, gripping the soft material that covered his back.

I felt Jasper's cool lips on my neck. Suddenly, I processed what I'd said. Pulling away in embarrassment, I felt my face turn hot,

"I meant telling you about my past, not...well...you know,"

Jasper smiled, before an odd expression crossed his face.

I raised my eyebrows, "You okay?"

Jasper looked down, before looking back up at me. His eyes were dark, and his expression was confused.

"Jasper? What's wrong?"

"I...I have to go."

I blinked, and he was gone.

I stood up and walked over to the open window. The sun was beginning to set. A car drove down the road, which I recognised as my mum's. Was that why Jasper had left? No. I was certain of that, although I had no idea what kind of supernatural powers he had. _Vampire_. The word thrilled me as much as 'Jasper' did. I sat heavily on the bed. Wow. This was a big deal, I guess. Trust me to fall in love with a vampire.

I gasped.

"Did I just _think_ that!"

Love!  
Love?  
Love...  
Love.

Did I love Jasper?

I think I did.

Oh My God.

I sat down heavily on the bed, overwhelmed by my own thoughts.

"Hey Jem? You in?" Mum's voice carried up the stairs.

"Yeah,"

"Come down, there's someone I want you to meet."

I paused. There was someone else here? Had there been another car?

It was getting dark, outside, but I left my window open, just in case.

"Are you coming?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes mum,"

"Hurry up then,"

Groaning, I pushed myself off of the bed, and headed downstairs.

I had no doubt that the beautiful creatures stood my living room were Jasper's family. I already knew Rosalie and Emmett, but there were two faces I did not know.

The two adults, who I assumed were Doctor Carlisle, and Esme, were just as perfect as their adoptive sons and daughters. The Doctor was pale, with light blonde hair, and golden eyes. His wife, Esme, was more mature looking than her daughter, with a curvier figure, and light brown hair which hung to her chest. Her eyes were also a warm, golden colour. I smiled at Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie smiled serenely back, whilst Emmett waved like a little girl.

They looked like gods. And then there was me, and my mum. I felt immediately insecure.

"Jemima, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and his family. I invited them over for dinner," Mum explained.

Carlisle stepped forward, his hand outstretched, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jemima. I hear you already know some of us. Rosalie, Emmett," he paused, "Jasper _should_ be here, but none of us have seen him. You haven't happened to have seen him, have you?"

I shook his freezing cold hand, opening my mouth to speak, but Mum butted in, "Jemima? With a boy? I don't think so. She's never even been asked out."

Oh God.

Even Carlisle's polite expression wavered.

Emmett guffawed. Rosalie looked surprised. Esme looked sympathetic.

"Thanks mum." I whispered.

"What?"

I touched my hair uncomfortably, and looked at Carlisle, "I haven't seen Jasper since lunchtime."

Emmett was still laughing. In between chuckles, he managed to speak,

"Yeah...she's never had _chemistry_ with anyone...hahaha..."

Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs. Quite hard actually.

"What?" He asked innocently, sneaking a quick wink at me. Thankfully, mum broke the awkward silence quickly,

"Sit down everyone, I'll go and make some drinks," she looked at me and 'sneakily' added, "socialize."

Carlisle and his family sat on one couch; I was surprised they all fit, even with it being a large couch. I would've thought that Emmett would have taken up all of the room.

"So, Jemima. I hear that you moved here from England."

"Yeah, my mum always wanted to come to America, and Forks is pretty similar to England weather-wise. You know, three days of sun a year,"

Carlisle and his wife laughed. It was her who spoke next,

"Do you like it here, Jemima? You're mother seems to."

I smiled at the quiet mother, "You'd be surprised at how much I love this place,"

"How about the locals?" Emmett asked not all that subtly. I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Eh, most of them are nice. A couple of meatheads around though."

Rosalie laughed, and Emmett frowned. Before he could think of some more, unsubtle, things to say, there was a knock at the door.

"Jemima! Get the door," A voice called from the kitchen.

I smiled apologetically at the Cullens, and headed to the door. Opening it, I greeted whoever the knocker was,

"Hel- Oh, Jasper."

"I used your bedroom window but you weren't in there. I'm sorry about earlier Jemima, I...," he paused and looked over my shoulder, "are my family here?"

"Wha...yeah, yeah they are. Come on in, they were looking for you."

I led Jasper back into the living room. His family watched as I sat on the only other couch. Jasper, hesitating momentarily, sat beside me. Emmett snickered, and we both cast him warning looks.

"Jasper, there you are," Carlisle greeted him, "are you alright?"

The question was simple enough, but I could tell from Carlisle's eyes that the question was deeper than it sounded.

"I'm fine, thank you Carlisle."

"Oh! Hello there, you must be Jasper," my mum walked in, with a tray full of different kinds of beverages. Carlisle immediately stood up, and took the tray off of my mother, before putting it on the coffee table. Mum blushed and mumbled a thanks, and sat beside me. _Between_ me and Jasper. Awkwardly, I leant forward, and took a drink. I didn't even look at what it was. Everybody else followed my lead, and I noticed that they all avoided touching my mum. So that means that, judging from the limited knowledge of these things I had, they were all vampires.


	12. Slightly Awkward

*Jemima*

After a few more awkward scenarios - including Emmett trying to copy everything Jasper did (rather well, actually), Emmett copying everything I did (also very well), and finally Emmett trying to copy what Rosalie did, which didn't end well for him, as he couldn't elbow himself – mum swapped seats with Rose and Emmett, and began to talk to Carlisle and Esme about work.

Emmett tried to sit between me and Jasper, but Rosalie subtly directed him to sit elsewhere. She was still unhappy about him sitting on my other side. Talk about déjà vu. Rosalie sat delicately beside Emmett, and placed her full cup quickly onto the coffee table. Emmett, using less subtle movements, tipped his into a plant, before hooking the cup on the stem.

Rosalie leant around Emmett, to look at Jasper,

"Where were you?"

Jasper looked at his sister, and replied coolly, "On a walk,"

Rosalie's eyes flicked to me, and then back to Jasper, "Where?"

Emmett yawned loudly, before resting his arm across my shoulders again. Jasper tensed, but answered Rosalie in a normal voice,

"The woods."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, and turned to me, "What's that?"

Her eyes were focused on my hair. I reached up slowly, and picked out a small twig that had been nestled in my hair.

"A twig?" A Rosalie asked. I nodded, and threw it in the plant where Emmett's discarded cup dangled.

"Yeah, I...walked home by the wood, it must've...fallen in there and I didn't notice." I lied.

I didn't really get _why_ I was lying. They couldn't suspect that I knew. What was so strange about two...friends...walking home together. In a wood.

"I...have to go to the bathroom." I explained, standing up.

"Why don't you go with her, Jazz?" Emmett said, a wicked grin on his face.

I walked from the room, my face burning.

*Jasper*

I watched Jemima walk from the room, before rounding on Emmett,

"What...?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Jasper," Rosalie snapped.

I hissed under my breath at her, not loud enough for the human, Jemima's mother, to hear.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Oh God Jasper, even Emmett could work that one out. You were with _her._"

"I thought you liked her?"

"It's not her I have a problem with."

"I-,"

"Jasper. It isn't safe for you to be anywhere near her. I've smelt her blood, and it's...good. Even sweeter than Bella's. And you're putting her in danger constantly. You can't control yourself."

"If that's what you think, then why didn't you let Emmett sit between us?"

"Because it would be even worse to put a guy between you. I can see how protective you are of her, and frankly, I worried. What's going to happen when Edward comes back, and Alice finds out!"

I ducked my head. Alice. I couldn't hurt her.

"I don't know, Rosalie."

Rosalie shook her head, her blonde hair sliding around her shoulders,

"Sort this out Jasper. But _no one_ gets hurt, okay? Because if they do, you'll have me to answer to. I don't care how much training you've had, I will rip you apart."

I growled at her threat, but I knew she was right. I had to sort this out.


	13. Even More Awkward

*Jasper*

I heard Jemima walk slowly down the stairs, she was still embarrassed...and then she was calm. I still couldn't understand how she controlled her emotions so well.

Rosalie smiled at her when she came in, as did Emmett, be it a little more childish. Jemima smiled back, and sat next to me once more.

"Jemima?" Her mother said a little too loud. I could smell the alcohol in her blood.

I saw Jemima grit her teeth a little before she answered, "Yes?"

"Do you...do you have make up on?"

"Mum, I always wear make up. You know that."

"Really? You must look awful without any on then,"

Everybody froze.

Jemima's beautiful, deep blue eyes widened,

"...Thanks mum."

"No I'm just saying, you look different."

Rosalie sat forward a little, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

"You look..." her mother continued squinting at her daughter, "...like a prostitute."

Rosalie drew a sharp intake of breath, as if she was readying herself to defend both her and Jemima's pride. Jemima glanced at Rosalie worriedly. Rose looked at her. Emmett looked at her. Carlisle looked at her. Esme looked at her. I looked at her. She looked at me. I had no idea what her mother was looking at. Jemima's cheeks turned at deep red.

"Hey, Mum...maybe you should...give the alcohol a rest, okay?" She finished the last bit in a rushed whisper. She stood up quickly, and took the glass of red wine off of her mother.

Protesting, she followed her daughter into the kitchen.

The room was silent. Carlisle was still trying to keep a polite expression on his face. Esme was looking at where the two humans had disappeared through a door, her motherly face concerned. Even Emmett looked shocked. We all pretended we couldn't hear.

Rose looked at me as if it were my fault. Her beautiful face was livid.

No one could ignore the sound of a slap. I stood up, my teeth bared. Emmett stood up too, but rather than help me, he stood between me and the kitchen.

"What are you doing, bro?"

I felt Carlisle put a restraining hand on my shoulder,

"Peace, son."

Slowly, I returned to my normal self.

"Maybe we should go..." Carlisle whispered.

He insisted on waiting for the mother to come back. When she came, Jemima wasn't with her.

"I'm sorry about that, Carlisle. She can be a little...hormonal sometimes."

I had an urge to attack the human, but Emmett's heavy hand touched my shoulder warningly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Carlisle (unnecessarily) assured her, standing up. Esme followed his lead, as did we.

"You're leaving?" The mother asked,

"I'm afraid we have to be home soon. I'm expecting a very important phone call. My apologies. Maybe you and your daughter could visit us sometime?"

"Of course, I'd love to."

Carlisle nodded, and led us out. I think we all looked up at Jemima's lit window. I could hear her, as my family probably could, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Maybe you should go and make her feel better," Emmett suggested, but this time he wasn't being crude. Carlisle nodded at me, and nodding back, I sent a wave of happy feelings up to her.

"Let's go." Carlisle said, ushering us to the two cars. Rosalie climbed into Emmett's massive four-wheeler, and Carlisle let Esme into his sleek black model. I remembered borrowing that car for school yesterday. I couldn't believe that I'd only known Jemima for two days. It felt like I'd known her forever.

Carlisle turned to me, his car door open ready, "Are you coming, son?"

"I think I'm going to run."

Carlisle looked as if he might protest, but I guessed he remembered I was his most uncontrollable son.

"I'll see you at the house. And Jasper," he added, before I turned, "be careful."

I nodded quickly, and turned towards the woods.

...

Just want to say a big old thank you to all of the Story Alert people and Author Alert and whatnot, it means a lot! Every review is appreciated greatly!


	14. Drunken Words

*Jemima*

"You look...like a prostitute."

...

I heard Rosalie's sharp intake of breath, and felt Jasper stiffening. I glanced across Emmett at Rose worriedly. She looked back at me, anger still clear in her beautiful eyes. In fact, I felt every pair of eyes on me. Awkwardly, I looked up at Jasper out of the corner of my eyes. He was staring down at me with a concerned expression. I blushed again.

Keeping my hurt feelings from taking over, I stood up quickly,

"Hey, Mum...maybe you should...give the alcohol a rest, okay?" I rushed, taking the glass of red liquid from my mum.

"Jemima...what are you...no...come here!"

She followed me into the kitchen, stumbling a little.

"Jemima! What do you think you're doing? How could you be so rude when we have guests?"

I stayed silent. I didn't trust myself to answer respectfully. Instead, I turned to the sink and tipped her wine away. I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"Listen to me!"

I turned to her, but she didn't let go. In fact, she dug her nails into my shoulder.

"Ow! Mum...you're hurting me..."

"Good! You should hurt for what you did!"

"...What! Mum I haven't- "

"It's your fault!" she drew back her hand, and slapped my face, "it's your fault he left!"

I held my burning cheek, "Mum...you're not thinking straight."

"I'm thinking fine! You, on the other hand, are crazy. What are you doing with that boy? He's much too good for you, Jemima. You don't deserve love!"

Tears in my eyes, I left her. I ran upstairs, keeping the tears in for as long as I could. When I reached my room, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

Dropping onto the bed, I began to cry. My body shook with sobs, and I stuffed my face into the pillow.

I cried for a long time, or it felt like it, but eventually, I had no more tears to cry. Sitting up slowly, I shakily wiped the tears from my eyes. Already, I felt better, which was a little strange. I felt...happy. Why!

I heard the rumble and purr of two different engines. I walked to the open window, and looked out. A huge four-wheeler roared in the middle of the road, before screeching off. I thought I glimpsed Rosalie's blonde hair in the passenger seat. A sleek black car, almost invisible in the night, slipped away to follow the four-wheeler. There was only one Cullen left (well, Hale). Jasper stood almost invisible in the tree line beside my house. As soon as he saw my face, he disappeared. Suddenly he was beside me, his expression worried.

"Are you okay? Sit down." He led me to the bed (no, not in THAT way), and sat me down. He wiped the rest of the moisture from my face, and pushed the hair out of my eyes. Realizing I didn't want to (or couldn't) speak, Jasper opened his stone-like arms. I didn't need any more prompting. I moved to hug him, but he pulled me onto his lap, resting my head on his chest.

I closed my eyes, and clutched his jumper, burying my face in it.

"Shhh..." Jasper said, stroking my hair.

In his arms, I found that I felt happy, and safe.

We sat like that for a long time, until eventually, I fell into sleep.


	15. Undecided Actions

*Jasper*

I watched my family leave before I looked up at her. Her slender figure was shadowed by the golden light behind her, but I still see her looking down at me. Her face said it all. Without hesitation, I was in her room. She wasn't at all surprised at me appearing almost out of nowhere.

"Are you okay? Sit down."

I led her over to the bed, my hands wrapped around her thin, but surprisingly strong arms, and sat her down. She looked pitiful, her hair and face wet with tears, and her body was crumpled in on itself, making her look small. I wiped the tears from her eyes, and pushed her hair back. Her eyes were shiny with tears, but the redness of them only made the turquoise colour or her irises even more startling. I knew from her expression that she wouldn't want to explain. I don't remember deciding to invite her to me. But suddenly, my arms were open, and she was coming into them.

The same type of undecided action happened again, and this time, Jemima ended up curled up on my lap, her head on my chest.

She held onto my jumper like a child seeking reassurance.

"Shhh..." I soothed, stroking her beautiful, soft hair.

She relaxed a little, and soon I could hear her breathing more deeply. She was asleep. Cradling her, I shifted up the bed, and lay down. Jemima moved to lay beside me, with her torso on my chest, and her legs beside mine, one slightly on top.

Her hand slightly clenched my jumper over my chest, and her leg rose a little higher on mine as she settled into a more comfortable position.

I looked down at her, "I'm sorry, Jemima."

Sliding her off of me, I got up silently, and with one last look at her, asleep on the bed, I took off out of the window, making sure to shut it behind me.

I slipped through the night to the forest. I took off through the trees, my senses alert and the ache in my throat growing stronger.

It took me less than two minutes, and a shorter distance than four miles, to find some food. Luckily for me, I found and followed a fresh trail that led to a small herd of mule deer. I brought down three before the herd tried to escape. I finished the rest, and drank more than my fill. If it eased the pain at all when I was with Jemima, it would be a blessing.

I rushed back through the forest, keen get home. My family would be wondering where I was, but now I'd hunted, I could tell them that's all I'd been doing.


	16. Unpredictable

*Jemima*

I woke up with a headache. Thankfully, there had been no dreams, about Jasper or otherwise, last night. Although, I wished yesterdays failed meal with the Cullens had been a figment of my imagination. I sat up slowly, putting a hand on my head. Jasper was gone. I wasn't surprised though, and guessed that he'd just gone home to his family. At that moment, there was a sharp rap on my window. I jumped, and looked over at it. The curtains were still pulled open, but the window was shut. Through the glass, I could see Jasper's face.

"Jasper!" I gasped, rushing over to open the window. I practically pulled him in, "Why can't you just use the door! What if someone sees you?"

Jasper closed the window behind him, and turned to face me. Once again, I was completely blown away by his beauty, and how golden his eyes looked in the morning sun. He looked at me carefully, and whispered, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah!" I said a little too perkily.

Jasper wasn't convinced, "I did hear what your mother said to you. I apologize for eavesdropping, but we had difficulty ignoring it."

"We? Everyone heard!" I said exasperatedly.

"They won't judge you, Jemima."

*Jasper*

As I reassured her that my family wouldn't judger her, she groaned, and practically collapsed on the bed, her arms spread out across the duvet.

I couldn't help being fleetingly reminded of the first night that I'd been in this room, with her on that bed.

She must have felt my intense stare, for she opened her eyes, and looked up at me carefully. Her eyes were green now, like moss. I saw her throat roll with a gulp, but her eyes didn't leave mine, and she stayed on the bed. Almost without thought, I bent down, my eyes locked on hers. My lips were inches away from her, although I wasn't absolutely sure whether they were aiming for her lips, or her throat.

"Jemima!"

A harsh shout broke the moment. Pulling away with inhuman speed, I was at the open window in under a second. Jemima, although she seemed dazed, seemed to have broken from the spell that my gaze seemed to have put on her. She sat up quickly, and without looking away from me, she called back, "Yeah?"

"Are you up?"

Jemima rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Good, I'm going out for the day. Don't spend your Saturday cooped up in your room!"

"Okay," She called back dismissively.

In less than a minute, I heard the front door slam, and the human mother's car pull away. Jemima wasn't looking at me anymore. In fact, she seemed to be avoiding my gaze. She stood up, and running a hand through her hair, walked over to her desk. I watched her fumble around aimlessly for awhile, before I lost my patience.

Hardly stirring the air, I was behind her. I enclosed my hands on the tops of her arms. I felt her stiffen under my grip. Her breath was ragged, and I could hear her heart speed up.

"Jasper, I..." She gulped as my useless breath swept across her cheek, "how could you like someone like?"

I stopped, and turned her to face me, "What?"

"I mean...you're...beautiful. I'm not," She blushed, and looked down.

Without saying anything, I dipped my head to be under hers, and my lips found hers. She seemed to be in shock for a moment, which was much too long in my time, but she soon responded. Hooking her arms around my neck, she lost herself in the kiss.

I knew I was supposed to be a gentleman. I knew what we were doing was wrong, or at least, what I was doing was wrong. But there was something about this delicate, warm creature in my arms that made me forget.

I found it strange how we were both haunted creatures, both with human instincts, both unpredictable. Maybe that was why I forgot what I was, who I was...

...

Sorry, that's not a very good chapter ending! But alas, there is more to come!

I also apologize for taking so long to upload this chapter; I hope it was worth the wait!

Please, reviews are very much appreciated

Much love from England!


	17. Control

*Jemima*

Of course Jasper, being Jasper, had to disappear off again.

I growled under my breath, "Vampires..."

I meandered around the house for the rest of the day, until mum got back. She didn't mention last night, as I expected, and there was a good few hours of awkward silence before I called it a day and went to bed. I left my window open just in case, but if Jasper had come calling, I'd already fallen asleep.

*Jasper*

The forest whipped past me as I ran further and further into the unknown.

As I ran, I spoke to myself.

"What are you doing, Jasper? She's a human! Just a human, nothing special. You have Alice, the stunningly beautiful pixie."

I envisioned them in my mind, Alice the small, perfect pixie, and Jemima, the tall, slender elf with eyes like Mother Nature's herself.

"But she's human, with a human lifespan and human fragility. She is not for you."

"You'll kill her."

I roared at myself, and stopped. My fist sailed through the air, colliding with the trunk of a pine tree. It groaned in agony, and fell with outstanding majesty to the ground. I looked at the tree, feeling unexpectedly...sad...

For whatever reason, the tree reminded me of her. I knelt beside the ancient and gentle fallen tree, and placed a hand on it's rough skin. I inhaled the scents of the forest. There was no perfume of Jemima's blood here, but still, the earthy scents made my imagination focus on Jemima. Her pale skin. Her hair, as brown as the wood that lay beside me in the form of the fallen tree. Her eyes, that would change to be as green as the leaves of the plants around me, every shade would manifest in her irises.

With little thought, I stood up. I needed to see her.

*Jemima*

Mum had already gone to work when I woke up.

Another empty house to myself. Unless Jasper decided to show, which wasn't anything to rely on.

As if my thoughts summoned him, there was a small sound, and he was here.

I nearly leapt out of bed in shock.

"Damn it, Jasper! You nearly gave me a heart attack. Jesus!"

Jasper blinked.

I didn't really want to look at Jasper. It was kind of awkward, just me and him...in a bedroom...with me lying in bed...

What pyjamas was I wearing? I wondered quickly. I couldn't exactly look; that would just look weird, so I tried to remember.

Oh, it was okay, I was wearing my nightgown. Nothing too...promiscuous.

Quickly, I slid out of bed, "Do you mind if I get changed?"

Jasper blinked again, before shaking his head, "Sorry, I shouldn't have barged in like this. I'll wait outside."

He was about to climb out of the window.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just wait. In. Here." I said exasperatedly.

Jasper pulled his leg back inside, and stood by the window. I made a hand gesture to tell him to just stay there, and swept into the bathroom, picking up some clothes as I went.

*Jasper*

Jemima disappeared into the adjoining bathroom, leaving me standing by the window. The early morning sun was struggling to light up everything properly, but it had lit up Jemima's eyes, making them shine a cornflower blue. I realized that the sun hadn't been strong enough yet to light up my skin. I wondered what Jemima would think of that. Would she be scared? No, I doubted that sparkly skin could scare her after everything she'd been through.

I was happy to just stand perfectly still and wait for her, but instead I decided to investigate her bedroom. Avoiding the radio, I walked over to her desk, where she'd stood yesterday. Amongst objects that meant little to me, but maybe everything to her, I found a photograph frame. Secured within was an old photo of Jemima and her mother, smiling. The edge of the photograph was uneven, and looked like a part had been ripped off.

Before I could look closer, the bathroom door opened and Jemima walked in. She caught me looking at the photograph, and instantly she looked upset. I walked forward, "Jemima..."

"No, it's fine Jasper, I'm alright." She waved me away,

"Why is your photo ripped?"

She looked up at me sharply, but soon her expression turned weary, "That was taken back in England. When _he_ was still around. I don't want to be reminded of him, but that's the only photograph where she's still happy. That's why it's ripped, Jasper."

Carefully, I pulled her into my arms. My cold breath on her neck made her hairs stand on end.

*Jemima*

His cold breath contrasted with my quickly warming body. His stone arms were wrapped around me, solid and possessive. I pulled my head back quickly, feeling tears sting my eyes from having to explain the photograph. Jasper didn't move.

"Jasper...I," His breath on my neck made me a little nervous, "how could you like someone like me?"

My words made him pull away sharply,

"What?" He asked, surprise written all over his face,

"I mean...you're...beautiful. I'm not," I cursed the skin on my face as it turned hot, and I looked down at the floor.

Silently, Jasper's forehead touched mine, tilting it up slightly to meet his mouth. I found myself frozen, paralyzed. Eventually, I regained control of my body, and wrapped my arms around his neck. My lips shaped around his, and my body seemed to change to the other extreme, moulding itself around his. One of his hands moved to the back of my head, stopping beneath my hair at the nape of my neck. His other hand slid around the back of my hip, pressing me closer to him. My hands clutched at his hair, thick and soft in my grip. It happened too fast for me to keep up with - I only noted being picked up - and then my back was on my mattress again. Jasper's lips never broke contact with mine, but his hands moved to my wrists. With inhuman speed, Jasper pulled my arms above my head. The movement broke my mouth from his, and in shock, I whispered, "What are you doing?"

Jasper's eyes were dark, and burning, like there was fire behind them. It scared me.

"Jasper, I want to get up," I said as calmly as I could.

He didn't seem to hear. It seemed like all of his control, every bit of it, he was releasing on me. His head reared back from mine, to look my properly in the eyes.

"Jasper, stop. Please, you're...you're scaring me."

His eyes seemed to be growing darker and darker, but I didn't get a good view of them for long. With an animalistic growl, Jasper's face descended towards my neck. I felt his teeth at my jugular, but the bite never came. Jasper seemed to pull himself off of me. I gasped as if I'd been underwater for too long, and sat up. Jasper was at the other side of the room, and so was she.

"Rosalie! What are you-!"

"Jemima get out of here!" She snarled, her arms were pinning Jasper to the wall, but she wasn't strong enough to hold him there properly. He was snarling and scratching at her, desperate to free himself. His wild, black eyes were on me. I was too shocked to move, my eyes fixed on his face.

"Jemima, go!"

Pulling my eyes from his face, I leapt off of the bed. I ran the short distance from the bed to the door, and pulled it open. With one last look at Rosalie, barely containing her brother, I ran into the hallway.

"No!" I heard her shout.

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could, but he was faster. So much faster.

...

Oh the suspense!

Please, stay tuned for the climax!

Please review, it makes me feel special


	18. Blood

*Jasper*

I lifted Jemima up easily, as if she was made of feathers, not flesh, and took her to the bed. My mind...my control...was slowly slipping away, and there was nothing I could do about it. It was like I no longer had control of my own body, and I watched like some sick spectator as I pinned Jemima's arms above her head. Oblivious to her protests, I broke contact with her lips, and looked her in the eye. The fear was clear on her face, but I wasn't interested in her face. Her pulse was calling to me, only a thin stretch of skin between my mouth and her blood. My teeth had almost pierced through that barrier, when a force like a brick wall slammed into my side. I was pushed back onto the back wall, my shock the only thing keeping me from hitting the force off. It was a vampire that was holding me back.

_No, this is my kill. Mine._

Fighting against the vampire, I watched as Jemima ran out of the room. With a snarl, I threw the other vampire off. Wasting no time, I took off after her. I was not surprised to see her in the hallway, hardly a three metres from the door. I moved with unnecessary speed, and was behind her in an instant. My hand grabbed at the back of her shirt, tripping her over. I flipped her onto her back easily, and was about to bite her when the other vampire came up behind me, and pulled me off of her. I was thrown against the wall, the vampire – who I recognised as my own sister Rosalie - tried to pin me there again, but I pushed her off. I watched as Jemima turned over and scrambled up, before disappearing down the stairs. I roared in rage, as Rosalie, too persistent, threw herself at me again, knocking me sideways as I tried to follow Jemima. I elbowed her face, knocking her back down the hallway. She screeched angrily. I left her behind me as I ran after Jemima, who had escaped out of the front door.

*Jemima*

I was under my bedroom window when someone landed next to me. I almost screamed, before I realized it was Rosalie.

"Oh my God, Rose!" I said hugging her statuesque form. With a swift action, she swung me onto her back,

"Hold on, he's coming," she commanded, before gasping, "oh, where's Emmett!"

Rosalie took off through the forest, the trees and ferns whipping past us. I couldn't hear him behind us, but I knew he was there. He was always there.

Rosalie was running fast, really fast, but Jasper was faster. He came up beside us, and grabbed Rosalie's arm. She fell hard, flinging me from her back. I landed heavily on my side, rolling over and over until my back hit a tree. My chest exploded with pain, like fire. I was too exhausted to even scream. I just sobbed, tears running down my cheeks. I looked up to see Rosalie attempt to stop Jasper's advances, but he hit her in the stomach and threw her to the side in one quick movement.

I could only watch as he walked towards me.

Suddenly, a howl that shook the forest made everyone, vampire or otherwise, freeze. Without any more warning, a gigantic, brown creature exploded from the foliage beside me, and hurled itself at Jasper, putting itself between us.

_Werewolf._

More of the wolves came from the forest behind me, like a living barricade. The wolves were gigantic, and for a moment I believed that they would be enough to stop him.

But my fears were soon brought back.

The wolves leapt at Jasper, biting and snarling and scratching. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie try to get up to help her brother, but fall back to the ground.

I lost Jasper in the mass of furred bodies, and my fear changed. I was scared for him.

"No..." I managed, my voice hoarse and weak, "please. Don't hurt him."

I had no idea if they could understand me, but for just a second, they seemed to stop.

For a second I felt relief.

But relief was ridiculous.

Jasper used the pause in the wolves attack to throw them away. He was what he said he was. A monster.

I shook my head, crying. _Please, just stop. Please, Jasper._

I didn't know what happened to the wolves, but in just a second, Jasper was free.

A feeling of déjà vu rocked my body as he knelt beside me, and reached out with one hand. His finger touched my lip, pulling it back to look at the droplet of blood that hung there. With indulgent, sensual movements, Jasper licked the blood off. His black eyes flashed crimson, and he pressed his mouth to mine, his tongue sweeping away the blood that escaped there in a kiss of death. I made no attempt to stop him, I merely accepted my fate, as he abandoned my mouth, and moved to my throat. As the saying goes, 'Curiosity Killed The Cat.'

...

Nearly at the climax!

Please tell me what you think...


	19. Too Late

*Jasper*

I couldn't break out of the spell her blood put me under. I wanted to, deep down, I wanted her safe. But that part of my mind was overpowered by the pure instincts that were commanding me to take her.

Now, she lay before me, weak and without hope. So pitiful. My dead heart was screaming at me to leave. To run away from her, and to never stop. I'd almost wished the dogs had killed me. But something had made them stop, and that was all my monster needed.

I couldn't run away. Now that she'd spilt blood, there was nothing I could do to resist. Reaching out with one hand, I extended a finger and caught a droplet of blood that was forming on her bottom lip. Painfully slowly, I brought it to my mouth, and licked it off. My taste buds seemed to explode with pleasure. Withholding a moan, I pressed my lips to hers, taking the rest of the blood.

Pleasure and desire coursed through my veins, contrasting with the sick feeling in my stomach. What I was doing was more than wrong. I disgusted myself for not even having the decency to end her life quickly.

In the back of my mind, I could hear quickly approaching footsteps, but I cared not for them, or maybe it was because I knew they could stop me when I couldn't stop myself.

I felt as if time itself had slowed down. My teeth moved closer to Jemima's neck, as the footsteps drew nearer.

They reached me too late.

My teeth grazed her jugular, breaking the skin. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me forcefully away from Jemima.

More and more arms entwined themselves around me, pulling me further and further away from her, but I didn't care. It was too late. My venom had already entered her blood, and I was responsible for her doom.

A sound I could describe as nothing more than a soul-wrenching scream left my mouth. It pierced the sky in grief, as I watched Jemima begin to feel the effects of the venom.

Suddenly, a face blocked my view of her.

"Jasper, son," Carlisle's voice was calm, but his face was strained.

"Carlisle...I couldn't...I couldn't stop...I'm sorry," I managed to say, knowing that if I could cry, then I would.

Carlisle's expression was disappointed, which made me feel so much worse.

"Emmett, Edward, take Jasper home. Bella, you take Rosalie, make sure she's alright, and tell Esme what has happened. I also think it would be best to keep Jasper away from Renesmee."

I couldn't help but notice that they hadn't mentioned my wife, but I found that I could no longer speak. I felt a pair of arms leave me; I realized quickly that they must have been Bella's, going to get Rosalie. _Rosalie. _I could've killed her, easily. The other two sets of arms pulled me away, but they hardly had to put any effort in. The fight in me was gone.

_Edward...where is Alice?_ I thought, urging him to listen.

He was silent, but I knew that he must have heard, for the smaller pair of arms stiffened.

_Edward, please. Is she alright?_

Edward stayed silent. My body grew even weaker, and I let them drag me home.

*Jemima*

Fire. The forest was on fire. And I was burning. I heard Jasper's scream.

He must have been on fire too. I could hear his agony. Or maybe the wolves had got him.

I didn't even realize that I was screaming until a cold hand touched my open lips. At first, I thought that it was Jasper, but I recognized the kind face as Carlisle's.

"Carlisle..." I managed to gasp, before the fire took over my throat, and I sobbed. Tears streaked down my face, and I screamed in agony as the fire spread through my veins, filling every part of my body.

"It's too late, she's changing." I heard Carlisle say, followed by an angry, dog-like growl, before my own scream blotted out their sounds.

The fire reached my heart, and I felt my consciousness fade.


	20. I've Messed Everything Up

*Jasper*

I sat in silence whilst Esme, Bella and Edward sat in living room around me. Emmett had taken Rosalie to 'look after her'. It seemed to take hours for Carlisle to return, and when he did, I stood up instantly. Edward stood up too; his eyes fixed on me, and ready to stop me if I tried anything. That wasn't what I had in mind. I watched as he carried Jemima into the house, and took her upstairs.

"Jemima..." I said quietly, her screams echoed through the house.

Now that I knew she was here, I found it easier to speak. I turned to address the room in general, "Where is Alice?"

The room was silent for a moment, until Bella spoke, "Alice has gone."

I turned to her, my expression must have been aggressive for Edward moved to stand protectively over his wife. Impatiently, Bella pushed him away, "She saw you meeting the human, and decided to leave,"

I was taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"She said that she understood, and that she thought it would be better if she just left."

I sat down in shock, "My...Alice is gone,"

Bella shook her head, her expression sad, "She said she'll keep in touch, and that it's better this way."

My mouth opened and closed in shock. _Alice is gone...Alice is gone...and it's my fault._

Jemima's screams filled the silence.

Esme was looking in the direction of the top of the staircase, concern written on her motherly face. She glanced at me with warm, honey-coloured eyes, and said quietly, "Can't you help her?"

My eyes narrowed in confusion, before I realized what she meant. I let out my powers, and it took me nearly no time at all to find the loud emotions that Jemima was letting off. I tried hard to relax her, but her screaming emotions were too much for me.

"I can't..." I gasped, before shouting, "I can't! I can't help her!"

I put my face in my hands. _Why? Why did I have to ruin everything? Alice is gone, Jemima is upstairs going through the worst pain she'd ever experience, and I've tasted human blood again. _A shiver ran through my body as I imagined the blood. Her taste. A feral growl escaped my lips, before Edward pinned me down. His hands pushed my shoulders back onto the chair, and he braced himself, keeping me down. I hissed, but the thoughts of her blood slowly left.

Edward soon realized that I wasn't a threat anymore, and he slowly pulled away. I nodded at him in thanks, and he nodded back, still angry at me because I'd lost him his favourite sister.

"Edward," I said, grabbing his wrist. He looked uncomfortable, but I continued, "I cannot make up for what I've done, I know that, but I want you to know how sorry I am. I did not want this."

Edward looked at me for a long time in silence, before finally, he nodded, "I know,"

Suddenly, I remembered the wolves. I didn't particularly like any of them, but that didn't mean I wanted to hurt them.

"The wolves...did I..." I was afraid to ask.

Edward shook his head, "They all survived, but they're angry. We're lucky they let us get back here safely," He closed his eyes. I knew how he had become close to some of them, "I'm surprised that they haven't come to slaughter us yet,"

Edward shared a look with his mate, and they both looked in the direction of their cottage, where Renesmee was waiting.

I knew that the wolves would spare them, especially as one was to be mated with Bella's child. But that meant nothing for the rest of us.

None of the family moved for a long time after that. The thought of Jemima's mother crossed my mind, but I decided quickly that I didn't want to think about that woman. I'd worry about her later...when Jemima had changed.

Another shiver ran down my spine at the thought of Jemima as a vampire, and I couldn't help become a little excited at the thought of her being like me.

Edward growled a little at my excitement, and I quickly thought, _Sorry._

_Her eyes..._I gasped suddenly, realizing that I'd never see her beautiful eyes again. I stood up, making sure to send a physic message to Edward to let him know what I was doing. He looked uncertain, but he didn't try and stop me as I ran up the stairs.


	21. Last Chance

*Jasper*

It took me less than a second to find Jemima upstairs, not that it was difficult with the noise she was making, both emotionally and audibly. She was lying in Carlisle's make-shift hospital room, which was really his office, on his desk – although 'lying' wasn't really the word I'd use to describe her. Her body writhed, and was rocked by convulsions. Carlisle had been standing next to her, reassuring her with a calm voice and cool hands, until I walked in. He seemed to be talking to himself at the same time, changing from a slow, calming voice, to vampiric speed-talking.

"Three ribs broken. Lung punctured. Cracked shoulder blade."

Realizing for the first time that I was there, he rose his voice a little over Jemima's screams, "Jasper, maybe its best if you wait downst-."

"Wait, I just...I just wanted to see her human...while I still can," I explained pleadingly. Carlisle looked at me carefully, before he finally nodded,

"Alright, son."

He left us, no doubt waiting outside just in case. Slowly, uncertainly, I walked over to her. Tears were running down her beautiful face, now twisted in agony. Without thinking, my hands and voice replaced Carlisle's.

"Shhh...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jemima..." I repeated my apology over and over again. I felt the sensitive side of me that had been hidden for so many years, begin to bleed through as I watched her suffer because of me. Her eyes, that had been squeezed shut, opened, and she looked me in the eye. I gasped again at their beauty...a beauty that I'd come to see once more before it was lost forever.

"I'm sorry, Jemima, I'm so sorry," I gasped, knowing that if I could cry, I would. Instead, dry sobs rocked my body, making my hands that were holding hers shake uncontrollably.

Even though she was in unimaginable pain, and it was...impossible...I swear that she looked at me as if she understood. But before I could be sure, another scream tore from her chest, and even in my solid grip, her hands came free, only to clutch at the duvet. I knelt by her side, and put my hands on either side of her face, turning it to meet mine.

We didn't break eye-contact until she finally stopped screaming.

...

I'm nearly crying myself Or maybe that's because I'm listening to Adele...

Thank you for all of your kind words and Alerts and Favourites, it means SO much to me!

I hope your enjoying this (rather long) fanfiction, and I can tell you that it will end soon, whether that's a good thing or not, I do not know

Yay! Fanfiction!


	22. Powers

*Jemima*

When the pain subsided, I didn't want to look away from him. I didn't want to wake up. Part of me knew that this was a nightmare. Why else would Jasper's eyes be red? I didn't want to have to get up, and go back to the home where I wasn't wanted, but I knew that eventually I had to.

I felt like I'd forgotten something. Something important, but I figured that I shouldn't worry about it too much. After all, I was ill right? I shouldn't have to worry. I felt...different...but I didn't know how. I was sure that Jasper looked even more beautiful than usual, despite his red eyes...and that everything was clearer, as if my senses were all heightened. _Maybe this is what happens when you're about to die. That would explain why Jasper looked so unbelievably sad. _

I didn't _feel _like I was about to die though, actually, I felt great. But I doubt that you know when you're about to die, I mean, you don't know when your about to fall asleep, or remember the moment before you do...maybe it's the same with dying?

I blinked, trying rid myself of sleep. This is strange. I knew that when you're in dreams, you don't realize you were dreaming until you wake up and realize something was wrong, - Yes, I'd watched _Inception _(bestfilmever) - but this felt different. If Jasper's eyes had been golden, I wouldn't have known I was asleep. But...I knew what was wrong with the dream...surely that meant I was awake?

Before I had a mini-mind-implosion, I tried to go along with it.

And then I realized that I'd just been staring at Jasper silently for ages like a total idiot. I smiled awkwardly.

"Ow!" I said, as my teeth somehow caught my tongue. I gasped, _that's not my voice!_ The voice that had come from my lips was much too beautiful to be my own. Slowly, I spoke again, saying the first thing that came into my head, "Cotton-headed ninny-muggins,"

Jasper's expression when I said that was priceless, but I was too taken aback by my own voice. My voice sounded like an English version of Rosalie, with a deeper, richer edge to it. _If only this was real..._

"Jemima?"

Jasper's voice broke me out of my mind babble. He was staring at me with a mixture of expressions on his face that I could see in perfect detail with my newly clear sight. I found the remnants of grief etched onto his face, but overpowering it all was joy, happiness, excitement, pride, and a hint of lust, but clearer than them all, and an expression I was sure I could've seen when I had normal sight, was love. The lust part made me a little embarrassed, but my heart swelled with affection and mirrored his love.

"Jasper..."

With a grin that I'd never seen before, Jasper wrapped his arms around my neck, holding me against him lovingly and protectively. It was over too soon though, as Jasper pulled away suddenly, "Wait..." he looked at my eyes quickly, "how could I not notice that?"

"What? Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting up. Jasper moved backwards, confusion on his face,

"You aren't like a newborn...your _normal_. Your eyes...your eyes are golden..."

"Jasper, what are you talking about? My eyes aren't golden, and what the heck's a newborn?"

_Okay, this dream is going to make me depressed when I have to wake up._

"Oh, you don't know," he whispered, his eyes widening. That was when Carlisle walked in; followed by the rest of his family, including two vampires, and a child I'd never seen before.

"Well, that's interesting..."Carlisle said when he saw my eyes,

I gasp echoed around the other vampires. I spotted Rosalie under Emmett's arm, "Oh my God, Rosalie are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, Jemima. I'm surprised you remember,"

"Of course I remember, you saved m-," I paused, and it all came back to me.

My eyes widened, and nearly fell back onto the desk.

"Oh..."

I glanced at Jasper, who looked beyond guilty, "I...I'm not dreaming..."

Jasper's eyes narrowed a little in confusion, "No, you're not."

"But her eyes," the female brunette who I didn't recognise interrupted, "they're not red,"

"Why would they be red? Is that some after effect of the fire-thing?" I asked now feeling a little sick at what I remembered. The pain...

"Jemima, what do you remember about before the fire started?" Carlisle asked, his voice soft and caring.

I puffed out my cheeks in thought, "I...Jasper was chasing us...and...I don't know,"

Carlisle glanced at Jasper, who looked down, before saying, "You were bitten, Jemima."

I felt as if I'd had cold water thrown all over me, "Bitten? By what?" I asked stupidly,

Jasper looked up, "Me,"

"But what does that mean? I'm not...I can't be..." I stuttered, realization flooding my mind, "I'm a vampire?"

"You are," Carlisle said calmly,

"So...that means I look like you guys?" I asked hopefully,

Everyone seemed taken aback, before Carlisle answered, "Yes, but I don't think you understand how life-changing this is..."

"Meh," I said, waving a hand, "I've been through plenty of life-changing things, I think I can deal with it."

Carlisle's serene expression slipped to reveal a smile, "If you think so, then I will explain what you will have to go through later. Now tell me, are you thirsty?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Extraordinary," Carlisle said excitedly, "maybe you're a new kind of vampire! Or maybe it's your gift!"

"My gift?"

"Jemima, did you have a link with anything when you were a human? Were you...very humane or..."

"The earth," Jasper said suddenly, cutting everyone off.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You have a link with the earth," Jasper seemed to be working it out as he spoke, "I saw it first when I followed you in the forest...sorry about that..."

"That's okay,"

"...you looked like a nature spirit, and your eyes were green. Then when you were in the forest and you were being chased by the werewolves, it was because they'd been unusually drawn to you. That's it! You have a connection with nature!"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, "I remember when I was running through the forest that I'd thought about never falling over in the woods, would that have anything to do with it?"

"Maybe. Maybe it wants to protect you; maybe you have powers over it!"

"What, like controlling plants and stuff?"

"Who knows?"

Me and Jasper stood grinning at each other, whilst everyone else looked on confusedly. Finally, Carlisle spoke,

"So, you think that Jemima has a connection with nature that allows her to go without thirst?"

The unknown male vampire answered for us, "It means that she doesn't have to kill what she's connected to. She might be able to live off of normal food,"

"You mean, I won't have to drink blood?" I said hopefully,

"It looks that way," He said, jealousy clear on his face,

"Wow."

...

Did you see that coming? Hehe

Please remember to review, maybe I'll send Jasper to give you a special thank you ;)


	23. The Texan And The Brit

*Jasper*

Jemima was beautiful. Even more so than she had been as a human, and the discovery that she didn't need to drink blood made everything so much better. Of course, I hadn't forgotten Alice, but I realized that it really was for the best. Alice was amazing, and I was sure she'd find someone perfect for her, someone meant for her. Someone better than me. The thought didn't hurt me as much as I thought it would, I knew that we weren't meant to be together, not like we thought we had.

I watched as Carlisle explained the basics of vampirism to Jemima. She was surprisingly calm about the entire situation. Her eyes would often dart from Carlisle, to me, and every time our eyes met mine, my entire body seemed to swell with pride and love. I remained indifferent on the exterior though, not having shaken off my earlier habits completely, with my hands held clasped behind my back. However, a half smile would often play on my lips whenever I saw how her eyes were tinged with green. Green and gold together.

Finally, Carlisle rested a loving hand on Jemima's upper arm, "You're welcome to join our coven," he glanced at me, "I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly,"

I could tell that Carlisle, and the rest of my family, were still grieving Alice's departure, but they blamed no one, and I agreed with him on that she'd fit in very well. Jemima walked over to me, and once again, I was astounded by her beauty.

"Hello, darling," she said, her English accent ringing in that beautiful voice.

"Why hello, ma'am," My own accent twanged.

She laughed, and mimicked my accent surprisingly well, "Mighty fine looking, may I say, Mr Jasper,"

"And you, Lady Jemima, are bloody gorgeous," I said, smiling crookedly.

She did a theatrical gasp, "Jasper! How dare you use such language! Besides, I never say 'bloody',"

I wrapped my arm around her waist, "Liar,"

"I'm not a bloody liar!" She said, winking. I laughed, and before she could say anything, I swept her into my arms, and took her upstairs. Gentleman or not, I was still a man.

...

**BEFORE I DO AUTHOR NOTE THINGS AND THANK YOUS AND WHATNOT I WAS CONSIDERING DOING A KIND OF MINI-STORY WITH ALL OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS PLUS JEMIMA WHICH WILL BASICALLY BE A FULL-ON HUMOUR/TRUTH OR DARE GAME :D Please review and tell me what you think!**

**And that...Is the end! For now...mwuhahaha**

**Okay, now for the thank yous!**

**Mahooosive thank you to Ishmere10, your undying support has not gone unnoticed!**

**Okay, I'm going to do a Helena Bonham Carter BAFTA speech...Right, finally finally, thank you too *takes breath* Kstar101 , Mrs. Godric Bringham , TheLittleBlackWolf , miscellaneousSam , BookWormAndProudOfIt , Stargazer1364 , closet geek , Kimi2109 – I thinks that's it, if I've missed anyone else out, then review it and tell me :D**

**Thank you!**


	24. Sequel

THERE IS A SEQUEL! It's called 'Trees Of Temptation' and it's out there now!

I have also done a little bit of tweaking with the story so past readers may want to reread it without all of the mistakes and whatnot that really annoyed me.

...

Oh, and I just wanted to make sure that you all know that Mike, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett (and every character that featured in the Twilight Saga) do NOT belong to me in any way, they are the work of Stephanie Meyer. However everything else (e.g. Jemima, her mum and the storyline) belongs to me and is COPYRIGHTED! So no thieving.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed my story


	25. Music

**Okay, I've noticed quite a few fanfiction authors like to include music in their work, and I wasn't really sure about doing it, but then I thought...why not?**

**LET'S LIVE LIFE ON THE EGDE BROS!**

**Besides, I think that most people quite enjoy listening to music, so, how about combining your liking of music, to your liking of reading. It's a risk, I admit, but I think you can handle it. **

***Now that I've got them on my side, let's convert them all to good music***

**Here's the list of music I think goes well with my story, please try and look them up, hopefully you'll enjoy at least half of one:**

Beejees – Turn around, Look at me **(Okay, this is the creepiest love song ever, BUT IT FITS SO WELL! Please you have to listen to it. You just have to. I admit to being addicted)**

Florence and the Machine – Howl

Florence and the Machine – Heavy in Your Arms

Muse – Hysteria

Katy Perry – E.T. **(Not really my kind of music, but the lyrics do fit very well)**

Florence and the Machine – Blinding

The Hoosiers – Killer

Radiohead – Creep

T Rex – Get it On

T Rex – I Love to Boogie

Gary Jules – Mad World

**I'll probably add more when I come across them **

**Enjoy!**


End file.
